1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a display panel and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a display panel where the thickness of the planar layer at the turn-line structure is less than the thicknesses of the other portions and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the increasing progress of science and technology, people's life gets more convenient by means of displays. With the overwhelming advantage of light and thin design feature, a flat panel display (FPL) today has largely taken over the traditional cold cathode fluorescent lamp display (CCFL display) and dominated the present display market, wherein a liquid crystal display (LCD) is the most favourable by people.
While the panel industry is flourishing today, all the manufacturers do the best to promote the technology level of their own so as to break through a more critical bottle neck to fabricate a panel with lighter and thinner feature. In order to achieve a larger display region within a panel, the packaged integrated circuit devices employed by a panel must be fabricated to have smaller size with the same functions in addition to reduce the number of the employed packaged integrated circuit devices. Besides, reducing the width of the border region of a display panel is also a solution to make the panel lighter and thinner and have a larger display region. To achieve the above-mentioned objectives, a novel design and manufacturing method is required, wherein the novel architecture is able to compromise the integrity of the driving circuit with reducing the width of the border region.